


The Majestic Dwarrow (Pretty Woman/Cinderella)

by PeneighDzredfohl



Series: Middle Earth-Fractured Fairy Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Thorin and his family are run out of their old home. After finding a new place to settle, it falls upon Thorin to carry the brunt of the load to care for his family. He can only find good paying work in the oldest profession on Arda. But he is doing it his way, by his rules. He says who, and he says how. Street work is out of the question, so he and a family friend get him in a much more lucrative sector of this profession.  It all gets crazy from there.





	The Majestic Dwarrow (Pretty Woman/Cinderella)

**Author's Note:**

> This a new series I am starting. These will only be WIP's for now. Mostly first drafts. Little drabble ideas that I want to make into full out stories. They will all be based on fairytales, but you know me, I can't follow canon so they will be fractured LOL
> 
> More than likely I will be changing the rating to an E on some of them. It all depends on how they gang in my head leads me.
> 
> This is an AU but it is a blending of Middle Earth and modern day. I just could not pick one way so I went with both. 
> 
> I roll that way LOL

An Ereborian  Fractured Fairytale

The Majestic Dwarrow

Pretty Woman/Cinderella

 

Ered Luin professional escort Thorin Arkenstone grew up surrounded by survivors who taught him to never rely on anything you didn't earn yourself. His family had been run out of their old neighborhood by the local gang, The Red Dragons, headed up by none other than Benny Smaug. Worst of the worst and reputed to be an underling of the crime lord simply known as, Sauron.

 He'd always dreamed of his own happily-ever-after, but he lives in the real world. Men who seem too good to be true…usually, are. And Thorin never mixes business with pleasure, because, in his business of giving men pleasure, you can never let your heart be involved.

Tharkûn Greyman was his "Boss," and as a favor to the Arkenstone family hired Thorin. As far as his family knew, he worked at an exclusive nightclub for members only. All they needed to know was he was able to put food on the table, decent clothes on their backs and all the bills were paid. He'd already lost his soul, but his grandparents, parents, little brother, and sister were counting on him (as well as few cousins, aunts, and uncles) to keep them afloat and pay the mounting Dr. bills for his grandfather.  They lived in an up and coming neighborhood, so while times were tough, and the area they lived in wasn't pleasant, the crime was low.

Thorin had his pride. Just because he provided escort services to gentlemen new in town, didn't mean he was a pushover or an easy lay. He had been doing this long enough to have built some seniority, at least enough to pick most of his clients.

Thorin was able to keep the status quo…until he was asked to escort a mysterious man to a masquerade ball. He had an unforgettable evening with the man and was more than pleased to escort him back to his penthouse.

The man had some rather eclectic tastes in pleasure. Thorin spent the night blindfolded, and while that was nerve-wracking at first, the small gentleman had been just that; a gentle man. He was shy, spoke very little, and Thorin found it to be a rather pleasant evening fulfilling this man's desires. In the morning, the man revealed himself when Thorin woke up to an empty bed but with the man watching him.

"Thorin, I know you've just met me, and that this is business only, but I have a proposal I'd like to extend to you."

Thorin looked expectantly as the man went on.

"I am in Ered Luin for business, but I am also expected to be at a family wedding in a couple of days. I have no wish to go alone and be hounded by my family that it is high time for me to settle down and start a family of my own. At my family weddings, anyone who is of age and single is tormented the whole week of the wedding. I simply can't handle going through that again. I have an extensive family, so I go to a great many weddings. Would you care to be my, "companion," on this unexpected adventure?  I will pay you top dollar for your company."

"Uh, Mr. Baggins, you can't afford me for an entire week!"

"How much do you get paid for an evening?"

"Um, usually if it is a pleasant evening, I make around 15,000$ I can make up to 25,000$ if special requests are fulfilled."

"Fine then, I will pay you in cash if you wish, 200,000$ for the week, plus any expenses you may need. Clothing…hairstylist…perhaps some jewelry, such as several watches to match your suits, ties, shirts, and cufflinks. Other outfits for daytime casual, the same things as evening formal.  Some masculine rings. I see your ear is pierced; we can get some variety there, as well as shoes, sunglasses, and other accessories.

You can pick out a few different colognes and body washes, some shampoo and other toiletry necessities. I come from a highly respected family, but we have our enemies amongst us. Leaches that only married for the name and fame. Picking the weakest of the family members to latch onto.

It truly is nothing against you personally, Thorin, but many of the members of my extended family are very snobby, and as I said, can be dangerous. Our standing within the family must be respectable. Hence why I need you to look the part.

We will need to be seen as a couple, but I will do everything in my power to make sure you are comfortable. So is this an offer you would feel comfortable accepting? 

**~~*~~**

 

William, or Liam Baggins, known by all as simply "Bilbo," built a billion-dollar business from nothing: he knows what he wants and isn't shy about going after it. He had been told when he was first starting out that the very last thing any Hobbit needed was shoes, so his business would not only be useless but a spectacular failure as well.

Bilbo had the determination and a smooth tongue. Once he had conquered the Shire, his custom-made shoes, boots, sandals, slippers, or anything you could think to put on your feet, became a designer label and not only much desired, but in very high demand. So, while they were not within the price range of your average Sméagol, there were more than enough folk in Middle Earth who, "NEEDED," his shoes. The elves were the best customers he had, but more than a few dwarves, men and Numenoreans were seen with the Baggins designer label on their tootsies.

* * *

 

Bilbo is completely enthralled by the stranger who blew his mind at a masquerade gala. He'd never been that attracted to dwarves before, but this one, Thorin, had such a regal presence and his manners were a breath of fresh air from the common folk. Bilbo knew Thorin was not truly happy where he was and what he was doing, so Bilbo felt more than ready to be Thorin's Prince Charming.

Showering him with the very best of everything is how Bilbo shows his affection.

 

Trouble is, Thorin's not interested in any of it. The only thing Thorin wants is Bilbo.

 

Fairy-tale endings take work as well as love.

For Thorin, that means learning to let someone take care of him, for a change.

And for Bilbo, it's figuring out that real love is the one thing you can't buy.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thorin- "There is no such thing as a happily ever after, it's bullshit. Name me one person who got a happily ever after, and I will give this a go!" Thorin said smugly, knowing full well there were no HEA's in this world.

Dwalin –"I'll tell you who gets a happily ever after! Cinder-Fuckin'-Fella, that's who!  So why not you too Thorin?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this Cinderella one, as well as Beauty and the Beast. 
> 
> I would love to know your favorite fairytales and how I might fracture them in a funny, fluff-filled way. If you think of one, or two, or more...drop me a comment and let me know.
> 
> I just can't stop writing, but I only have the energy for these quick drabbles that pop up in my head. Hang in there with me. I have some hope after seeing doctors all last week. Now I have to get all the testing done, then figure out abdominal operation or no, heart problem or no, what can I do about the no dairy, getting sick of protein shakes. Will the gel work in my knees. So many what if's.


End file.
